Fantastic Psych
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Shawn gets a visit from his cousins who bring new trouble to Santa Barbara. Fantastic Four X Psych cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to write a story using my favorite movie and my favorite show. Ok. So my favorite movie is Fantastic Four. Please review.**

Chapter 1: A new case for our Psychic team

Shawn Spencer pulled into the parking lot of the Psych office. He walked into the office to be greeted by Gus, who stopped him in the doorway.

"Good morning, Gus." Shawn said startled by the extreme closeness of his best friend.

"Do you not answer your phone?"

"What!"  
"We have a situation here."

"What?" Shawn asked again.

"The chief ca…" Shawn noticed the two people sitting on the couch. "May we help you?" He asked.

A woman with long blond hair stood up. She was sunglasses. A man younger then her, stood by her side. He had tan hair and blue eyes and was in good shape. He was wearing sunglasses and a cocky smile that matched Shawn's all too well.

"May we help you?" Shawn asked again.

"That's an odd greeting for family isn't it?" Said the man.

"Family?" Both people took off their sunglasses.

"Oh my god." Shawn said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, to cause trouble." The man said.

"Right of course." Shawn said.

"Do you want to tell me who they are?" Gus asked.

"Gus these are my cousins, Sue and Johnny Storm."

"Hi." Gus said.

"So what brings you two to Santa Barbara?" Shawn asked.

"We needed a vacation. Thought we'd come see the sights." Sue said.

"Sights? C'mon Sue. It's Santa Barbara. There are no sights." Shawn laughed.

"Alright as long as were on this truth thing, you mind explaining to me what this whole thing." Sue said gesturing with her hands at the office.

"Oh allow me." Gus said jumping in. "You see, Shawn told the police he was psychic to keep from being arrested. So now we have this private investigator business in which we constantly solve cases 'psychically' to avoid prison."

"Isn't it great!" Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sue said. Johnny laughed. Sue smacked him.

"You sound like my dad." Shawn said setting his helmet on the desk. "What is the situation you were rambling on about, Gus?"

"The chief called. She needs us down at the pier. There's been a murder and Lassiter is clueless."

"C'mon guys. I'll show you what we do on a daily basis." Sue and Johnny followed them to the tiny blue car.

Gus drove to the pier. They all got out. They joined the confused detectives as they stared down at the body. There was a hole in their chest. Sue and Johnny looked at each other.

"Not again."


	2. Doom's back again

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Fantastic Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Fantastic Four.

Chapter 2: Doom's back again

Shawn and the others stared at Sue and Johnny, confused expression on their faces. The Chief and Lassiter stared at them.

"Spencer, you can't bring civilians to a crime scene!"

"These are my cousins, Sue and Johnny Storm. I'm sensing they can help."

"Do you two know who did this?" The chief asked.

"You could say that." Sue said. They finished at the crime scene and headed back to the station. Sue and Johnny briefed everyone.

"His name is Victor Von Doom. He was the face of a multi-million dollar company until a space mission went wrong."

"What happened?" Buzz McNabb asked.

"We went up to study cosmic rays. The storm accelerated faster then we expected. We got bombarded." Sue said. "Our DNA was altered giving us powers beyond that of normal humans. I gained the power of invisibility. My husband, Reed, can stretch to any shape. His best friend Ben, well, he's kinda hard to explain. My baby brother, Johnny can manipulate fire. Victor turned into a metallic menace with the ability to control electricity. He's the one who killed those people."

"Wow!" Lassiter said. "Is anyone else buying this crap?"

"Crap! You think this is crap?" Johnny said.

"You really expect me to believe you have these powers?" Johnny snapped his fingers, a flame ignited on to his fingers. "Sweet Justice! Get the fire extinguisher!" He grabbed it off the wall and fired it, covering Johnny in the white foam.

"Hey man. What the hell?" Johnny said wiping the foam out of his eyes.

"You were on fire."

"I was not. That was just a small glimpse as to what I can do." Johnny said. "And what we saw out there was nothing but a little glimpse of what Vic can do. I guarantee you he will do more and it will be bad. So I suggest you get off your asses, stop screwing around and do something to catch him."

Sue grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him out of the office.

"What is wrong with you?" Sue asked.

"I'm sorry. I just thought he wasn't coming back anymore. After last time, I…"

"You what?"

"I thought we defeated him. After what he did to you."

"Hey. That wasn't your fault. This is a break from all that." Shawn and Gus came out.

"Sorry about that man. Lassie's always like that."

"Yea. Well. He's going to get someone killed." Johnny said glancing at Sue.

"Sorry. He tends to get a little pissy when he gets covered in foam."

"Can we stop this guy?" Shawn asked.

"We can." Johnny said.

"Then let's stop this creep." Shawn said holding out his fist. Gus and Johnny bumped it.


	3. Are you serious?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3:

Shawn and Gus followed Sue and Johnny back to their hotel. Shawn, Gus, and Johnny were talking excitedly. They reached their room.

"Reed. Ben. We're back."

"Susie. Matchstick. How'd it go?" Ben asked.

"Fine. I'd like for you to meet our cousin, Shawn Spencer and his best friend, Gus." Sue said. "Guys this is Ben."

"Been what? A pile of rocks?" Shawn asked. Johnny choked out a laugh. Ben took a step forward.

"Why I oughta…"

"Ben, let it go. He's exactly like Johnny." Sue said. "He's not going to stop."

"Your kiddin'? Now I've got two of them?"

"We've got bigger problems then these two." Sue said.

"Yea like what?"

"Victor." Sue went off to find Reed. Ben looked at Johnny.

"Victor?"

"Yeah Victor. He's back. He killed someone."

"So matchstick, what's with your cousin?"

"He's helping us."

"Helping us, how?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Johnny said.

"That bad huh?"

"He told us he was psychic."

"Psychic?"

"Yea. He solves crimes for the police department."

"You can't be serious. This is one of your practical jokes, isn't it?"

"What kind of practical joke would that be?" Johnny laughed.

"Your serious? He actually believes he's psychic." Ben said. Johnny nodded. "It's going to be a long vacation."

"You got that right, big guy." Johnny said. "But it sure as hell won't be boring."

"You know that's right." Ben said holding his fist out. Johnny bumped it. Shawn and Gus looked at them in disbelief.


End file.
